james_bennettfandomcom-20200214-history
Bullseye (Transmanian game show)
Bullseye is a Transmanian television game show based on the US game show of the programme that broadcast on ATN. Gameplay Main Game Two contestants, one a returning champion, competed. The game began with the champion stopping a star-shaped gameboard of three spinning windows by hitting a three-colored plunger in front of him/her. The first two windows contained eight different categories (four in each window) with dollar amounts ranging from £50 to £200 (representing the value of each question). The third window (below the two category windows) was the Contract window, and displayed numbers from one to five, as well as a "Bullseye" graphic. When the windows stopped spinning, the contestant chose either of the displayed categories, and had to fulfill the contract by correctly answering the number of questions indicated in the Contract window. If the Contract window contained a Bullseye, the contract was unlimited; the contestant could continue answering questions for as long as he/she wanted. Each correct answer added the value of the question to a pot. A missed question gave the opponent a chance to steal control of the contract with a right answer. After the contract had been completed, the contestant who completed the contract could elect to either bank the money in the pot, passing control to the opponent, or continue playing with a new contract; choosing the latter option would leave the accumulated money in the pot up for grabs by either player. The first contestant to bank £1,000 or more won the game. Contestants got to keep any money banked during a game, regardless of the outcome, making Bullseye one of the few Barry & Enright shows to allow losing contestants to keep earnings from the game. In the event of a champion winning the game without the challenger having an opportunity to play (for example, if the champion spun a Bullseye in the Contract window and answered several consecutive questions to win the game), the challenger would return after the bonus round to play again. As is the case with most Barry & Enright game show adaptions, a new automobile was awarded to any contestant who won five consecutive games. Bonus Round: "Bonus Island" In the bonus round (known to fans as "Bonus Island" or the "Lightning Round"), the champion again stopped the spinning wheels by hitting the plunger on the bonus island. This time, the windows contained amounts of £100, £200, or £300 (earlier £50, £100 or £150, then £100, £150 or £200), or bullseyes. One (and only one) window also contained a dreaded bolt of lightning. If money came up in a window, it was added to a bank. If a bullseye appeared, the contestant had the option to "freeze" that window, which was then out of play for the remainder of the game. Later on, bullseyes were automatically frozen. The contestant had the option to stop after every spin and keep the money banked. Lightning, if it came up, bankrupted the contestant and ended the game (accompanied by a loud thunderclap). Only one of the three windows contained lightning. If a contestant froze a bullseye in the window which had lightning, he or she could not lose. However, the contestant had no way of knowing that until the contents of the windows were revealed at the end of the bonus game. Production information The programme featured a bombastic music package from Barry and Enright's in-house music composer Hal Hidey, including a main theme strongly reminiscent of the Santa Esmeralda disco hit "Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood," which had been used itself on the pilot. An eerie sound effect was used while the swirls were in motion, as well as during the window reveals following a bonus round win. The game board itself was run by slide projectors, similar to other game shows such as The Joker's Wild, Blockbusters, and Press Your Luck. Bullseye first originated from stage 11 at Elstree Film and Studios in Bourbon. The production of Bullseye moved to Studio 33 of Senbai Television Studios in Rixterri.